Always By Your Side
by aRiaHime
Summary: It seems as though happiness are finally theirs. Believing that whatever the future holds for them, nothing will ever change nor break their union and love...Or is it? The sequel to 'Please Call Me Odango' - CHAPTER 04 is UP! -
1. Chapter 1

**ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE (ZUTTO SOBA NI IRU) **by **aRiaHime**

**Disclaimer:**

I'm only going to state this once. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters; they belong to Takeuchi-sensei. However, I DO own this story.

**A/N:**

Minna! Hisashiburi! As I have stated in my profile, this is the sequel to **PCMO (Please Call Me Odango)**. I am still unsure of how many chapters it will be… It will probably be a short one or it might be longer. Either way, I hope you all will like it just as much. So, enjoy! (^_^)

* * *

**= = Chapter 01 = =**

**Jyuuban High School**

Greetings of 'Ohayo!' were clearly heard at the entrance of the school compound. It is about 7.40 am; students were seen entering the front gate of the school, some of them were chatting among themselves about the hot rumors that had been going around the school lately while others just listened to them attentively.

"Ne? Ne? Have you heard??" said one of the students to a friend beside her.

Lifting a brow; slightly puzzled by the question, her friend turn to face her and replied "Nani ka?"

Smiling, the girl said "That _rumor_ of course!"

The friend said, "You mean…!" as she finally realized what her friend was talking about.

"Yeah!_ They_ were chosen to represent Japan this year!"

"So so! The school will be announcing it today even!" said another of the student who was listening to their conversation.

"Hai! I heard that too! I knew Mizuno-san will be chosen but I never knew that _they_ were chosen as well! Not only are they smart but good-looking too!" interject another student nearby. This caused almost all the students there; to shriek in pleasure, imagining the faces of the said people.

"And they all are good friends as well! Ureshii na~!" squeal another girl which; breaks out another cry of happiness, from the majority of the female students.

Seeing the fuss that occurred around them, one of the male students shook his head and said, "Girls are just so weird. How can they find delight in that reasons alone? It's not like as if they are the ones that had been selected."

"But I've got to agree with them though… that group of people are indeed extraordinarily smart and very good looking bunch too." replied another male student beside him.

"Yeah… Lately, it also seems like Mizuno-san is becoming more and more appealing too. I never knew why I didn't notice her that much before." interjected another male student with a tint of blush on his face and immediately received nods of agreement from the other fellow male students.

"So so! Kino-san too! I wonder… is she seeing anyone?" said another male student dreamily.

"Don't forget! Aino-san! Doesn't she seem a lot more…? I don't know… much more gentle and adorable, lately too?" Said another male student and received the same nods from the others as well.

"Woah~! Mitte! Mitte! There they are now!" shouted one of the students suddenly.

As if on cue, all the other students gave way and stood facing to the in coming group that had just arrived. There were; the girl of the moment, Ami Mizuno, walking along with her two best friends and classmates; Minako Aino and Makoto Kino. And walking close behind them were two other people; Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou, of the infamous singing teen sensations, the Three Lights. These resulted in the other students to squeals and shrieks for them.

"Yaten-kun~!"

"Taiki-kun~!"

"Kakoii~!"

But all of these, nothing can be compared to the next two people walking close behind them. Just a couple of paces away are the newly admired, most envied and popular couple of the whole school; Three Lights lead singer, Seiya Kou and his lovely (but had the very unusual odango hair-style) girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino, walking hand in hand. Usagi was blushing uncontrollably having to listen to the whistles and squeals of 'Kawaii~!' from them; seemingly feeling very uncomfortable with it all, while Seiya just grins coolly at the receptions that they received.

"Seiya-kun/sama~! Tsukino-chan~!"

It has been over a month since Seiya and Usagi had officially become a couple. They are still the talks of the entire school even now. At first, Seiya's fan club was not very pleased with Usagi being his chosen one; as they called it. But after _that episode_ of 'convincing' from Seiya's part, they finally approved of her although reluctantly. Because of that, the fan girls had suddenly increased in numbers that some of them had gone as far as even create a new fan club dubbed 'SeiUsa' and set up a web page to honor these couple. The day they had revealed to the whole school that they are indeed dating; thanks to Seiya's loud proclamation at the school ground, was the day that Usagi will never forget even if she tried. It happened, almost 2 and half weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Usagi, Minako, Ami and Makoto had just step outside the school's front gates when someone was heard calling out to them. It was a group of guys from the nearby school. They all looked like a bunch of problem students judging by their rough mannerisms and looks. When the girls noticed who they are, we tried to run back inside the school grounds but were immediately blocked by one of them.

"Oi Oi…! Sweet cakes, where do you all think you're going?" said the person that blocked their way.

"Please let us through. What do you want from us?" Makoto said as she stood in front of her friends.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! It seems like we got one feisty chick here. I like you!" Exclaimed the person with a spiky blonde hair; who seemed to be the leader of the group, as he reaches out and grabbed for Makoto's arm. Makoto immediately yelped in pain by his rough treatment.

"Stop that! Let her go! What are you doing?!" Usagi said angrily as she tried to free Makoto's arm away from the spiky haired guy grasps while Ami and Minako was already surrounded by the other delinquents, unable to do anything.

"Yamette! Usagi! Don't!" cried Minako and Ami. This caused the other students to turn and investigate but seeing the scene before them, they were too scared to approach and interfere, knowing the delinquents' notorious reputation for causing trouble wherever they went. Not to mention, they also beat up innocent bystanders as well.

Amused by Usagi's attempt at freeing Makoto, the leader immediately caught Usagi by surprise as he grabs for her long hair and yank at them forcefully.

"Ittai! Let me go!" yelped Usagi.

"Usagi!" Makoto cried out as Usagi continues to struggle to get free.

"Hehehe! Wow! You're really beautiful. I think you suited me better. Why don't you be mine, huh?" laughed the spiky haired man, grabbing and tilting Usagi's face towards himself as he leans in for a 'better look' while Makoto was then tossed aside to his waiting friend. But before he could do anything, a sudden hard punch to the left side of his face had knocked him off of Usagi.

"Katou!" exclaimed his pals as they quickly went to his side. Caught surprised by the sudden hard blow towards his face, the spiky haired guy named Katou, immediately turns and shouted "Who the hell-!? Who did that?!"

"What do you think you're doing to my girl? You got some nerve! Teme! " Upon hearing the voice, Katou quickly turns to meet the source. There, stood an enraged but strikingly good looking guy with long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail, glaring at him and standing protectively in front of Usagi before signaling her to stand back.

Hearing those overconfident words coming from the long haired guy in front of him; whom he thought as looking girly and fragile, Katou quickly got up and tried to deliver a punch towards Seiya too. But being the star player for the school's renowned American football club and also a former senshi, Seiya easily evaded the incoming blow and consequently, had managed to hit another punch towards his opponent's stomach.

"Yarou…!"Exclaimed Katou; as he coughed, and again felt the stinging pain of Seiya's blow which he finds surprisingly strong.

"The only bastards that I can see here are you guys! How dare you try to hurt my Odango and her friends?" Seiya shouted back as he readied himself to give Katou another strike.

Noticing the dangerous look in his eyes, Katou signaled his friends to capture the other girls (Ami and Minako) who were still held by two of them. Nodding once towards Katou, they instantaneously tried to leave the scene with the girls as their hostages. But their attempt was thwarted when Seiki (the person who held Ami) and two others was suddenly knocked unconscious by someone from behind.

"That was surprisingly easy." Said the person, as he hugged protectively over Ami's shoulders and glared at Katou and the rest of his gang with an intense fury, which, gravely promised harm will surely be bestow upon them.

"Ta… Taiki-kun?!" Ami squeaked and instantly blushed when she realized just who the person was that held her. Noticing the jumpiness and nervousness from the blue haired girl's body reaction; immediately, a mischievous smirk was formed on the tall brunette's facial features.

The other delinquent that was holding Minako; noticing the sudden loss in their numbers, reluctantly released his grasp on Minako and push her aside. Fearing of becoming the next victim, he immediately tried to escape. But as before, he too, was suddenly knocked out by someone from behind and instantly fell unconscious.

"Hmph! You dare try to escape? How naïve are you?" Yaten said coolly as he gave a couple of kicks (which was rather hard) to the already unconscious guy's side. Even though his voice sounded calm then, his expression was a different matter.

"Arigato, Yaten-kun." Minako said with a blush as he pulls her up from where she had fell.

"Hn." Yaten replied before turning his face slightly sideways; away from Minako, as a blush of his own appears on his face as well.

Meanwhile, Katou was still relentlessly trying to deliver a blow after blow at Seiya but his punches never contacted. But after about a couple of minutes of Katou's ineffective attempts; deciding that he had humored him long enough, Seiya quickly side-stepped and finally gave the strike at the back of Katou's neck that immediately rendered him out cold. Glaring at Katou for the last time; as the delinquents were all taken to the nearby police station by the teachers, Seiya then promptly move to check on Usagi.

"Odango! Daijobu ka??" Seiya said as he looks worriedly over towards Usagi as she sat beside Makoto who was being checked upon by another student for her injured wrist.

"Em! Daijobu! Arigatou, Seiya." Usagi replied with a smile when she notices him approaching them with a troubled expression; as she stood up and held his hand to prove to him that she was indeed fine.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Seiya grabs Usagi by her arm; pulling her towards him, and instantly embraced her. "Yokatta! If I knew this was going to happen, I would never have let you girls walk home on your own!" he said as he held Usagi's head onto his chest which made Usagi instinctively hugged him back with the same affection.

Suddenly realizing their intimate public display, Usagi immediately let go of him and push him slightly away from her; blushing red as she did so, clearly embarrassed. "You know, you don't have to toy with the guy. I know you could easily beat him." Usagi said with a cute pout as she looks up at him.

Seiya just smiled at the pouting golden haired girl facing him; after staring at her for a couple of seconds or so, admiring the adorable expression on her face before he chooses to answer her. "I know. But I can't just let him go away with it. After all, he was going to do something awful towards my Odango." Seiya replied coolly and smirking cheekily at Usagi; as he ruffles her head affectionately, seemingly unaware of the curious crowd gathering around them.

Feeling slightly annoyed with his playful treatment, Usagi gave a glare towards Seiya to make him stop. But of course; knowing Seiya's personality, he just smirks and continues to ruffle the top of Usagi's head, making her flushed again but now with frustration.

A moment later; with a low voice while tugging onto Seiya's sleeve, Usagi said "Umm… Seiya?" noticing the increasing crowd that had encircled them and at the same time, she franticly thought /This is embarrassing…!/

"Hai? What is it, my Odango?" Seiya said as he leans slightly towards his beloved girl to hear her more clearly.

"Umm… ano sa… Why do you insist on adding 'my Odango' everytime…? Don't you always just call me 'Odango'? It's kinda… embarrassing…you know…" Usagi said as she whispers onto Seiya ear, clearly not understanding the significant of adding it to her already weird pet name.

Turning to stare, wide-eyed yet again, at the girl beside him for a couple of seconds or so; as he was somewhat taken aback by the unexpected inquiry, Seiya finally replied "Well, of course you're Odango!" and smirking playfully towards Usagi; which only caused her face to show a sign of confusion. But that expression did not last long, as it was soon replaced with a look of utter surprised as he had caught her off guard by suddenly hugging her and exclaiming loudly, "Demo! You're MY Odango!"

Hearing his declaration in this manner had really made Usagi flush furiously that day. Ami, Minako and Makoto just smiled watching their antics and Taiki, he just could not believe how naïve the couple was. While Yaten, he just sighed as he can feel some kind of a headache coming his way seeing his leader's public display of idiocy (in his opinion).

It was undoubtedly clear that; from that day onwards, they are going to have the attentions of all where ever they go now, more, especially at school.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Even though Usagi was really embarrassed by Seiya's sudden declaration back then, she could not make her self continue to be angry with him as she was also truly happy because of that incident. For she now had truly realize that they are; without a doubt, together and are deeply in love with each other. She was then brought out of her musing when she felt a light squeeze on her held right hand. Blinking a few times and realizing that; they had already entered the school building, and they are now entering the school's shoe locker area.

_(A/N: In Japan, the schools have special lockers stationed at the front entrance hallway for the students to change their own shoes with the white footwear, which is provided by the school. These are typical in any Japanese school, I think. Please do correct me if I'm wrong.)_

"Doshita no, Odango?" Seiya concern tone was heard as she looks up at him and also noticed the worried expression he had as he removed his shoes and replacing them with the standard white one.

Shaking her head slightly from side to side, Usagi replied "Iie! Nande mo nai!"And beamed at him with that pleasant smile of hers that clearly says /Please, don't worry! I'm totally fine!/

Turning to face the golden haired girl; staring at her for another few seconds (as he did so) and seeming searching for anything wrong with her, he had found nothing. Finally convinced that Usagi was indeed alright; he smiled cheekily and said "We better hurry then. We don't want to be late now, do we? Ready?"

"Em!" Usagi replied with a big smile as they both sprinted towards the hallway, leaving their friends behind.

"Oi! No running in the hallway!" exclaimed the one of the school's student committee as they both ran pass by him and received a 'Hai~!' from the couple (whom still continues to run, of course).

"Why do they have to do this every day? Can't they just walk normally to class like normal people? Are they really that enthusiastic to attend class?" Yaten said and sighed as he removed his shoes and placing them inside his shoe locker and change into the school's white shoes, while he waited for the others.

"One good thing though; at least now Usagi-chan will arrive to school on time, thanks to Seiya-kun. Not to mention that her grades are steadily improving too!" Ami said as she turns to look at the others and unexpectedly saw the surprised looks from all of them. Apparently they did not realize it.

"You're right! I bet Usagi was too eager to walk to school with Seiya-kun to even realize it. Ne? Don't you think so too, Minako?" Makoto said and giggled as she too finally realized the _miracle _of it. Of course; when she said the last part, she had winked at Minako, who did caught onto her hint, began blushing furiously because of it.

Noticing the sudden redness of Minako's face, Yaten turns slightly and glance towards her and said "Hm? Are you alright?"

Startled by his unexpected curiosity towards her well being; instead of answering the silver haired bishounen, Minako just waves her hands about and laughed nervously at him. This is obviously because of the sudden major over load of blood to her head.

Being the typical 'Yaten' that he is; he stared at her (for a couple of seconds) and before he could stop himself, Yaten; with a rare smile adorning his face, said "You're weird but I don't mind." This of course, caused Minako to blush even further.

Abruptly; realizing that he had, in fact, said those words out loud, he too blushes and quickly turns his face away from Minako which caused him to receive some knowing smiles and snickers from the others, his undoubtedly conspicuous manners towards the said blonde.

"We better hurry… we'll miss class…" Yaten said with the blush, still visible to his friends and begin to walk away with Minako whom was following close behind as the others started to burst into laughter.

"…shut up…!" Yaten said with a low growl.

**Tsuzuku (To Be Continued)**

* * *

**NOTICE:** Updates will not be regular in comings. I will only post the next chapter when I had the time. Reviews are much loved! Thanks for reading. Sore Ja!

_**Translations:**_

**Minna! – Everyone! /Everybody!**

**Hisashiburi! – It's been a long time! / Long time no see!**

**Nani ka? – About what? / What is it?**

**So so! – That's right! That's right!**

**Ureshii na~! – I'm so jealous~!**

**Kakoii~! – Cool~!**

**Kawaii – Cute**

**Mitte! Mitte! – Look! Look!**

**Oi! – **A crude way of saying** "Hey!"**

**Yamette! – Stop it!**

**Ittai! – Hurts!/That hurts!/Ouch!**

**Teme – bastard** (cursing)

**Senshi – Soldier**

**Yarou – bastard **(cursing, same meaning as** Teme**)

**Demo – But**

**Daijobu ka? – Are you alright? **Or** Are you Okay?**

**Daijobu – I'm Ok / I'm alright / I'm fine**

**Yokatta! – Thank goodness!**

**Doshita no, Odango? – Is something wrong, Dumpling? /What's the matter, Dumpling?**

**Nande mo nai – It's nothing**

**Sore Ja! – That is all! / See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts/favs! You guys had truly made my day! Honto desu yo! Here, cookies for all of you!

I truly apologize for the lateness of my posting the 2nd chapter. Gomen ne… I have no excuse to say, other than that I'm now busy studying for my upcoming End of Semester exam (which is VERY VERY VERY important if I want to be in the 5th/Final semester and eventually graduate!). As I had said before, I will only post the next chapter when I had the time. I hope you all can understand.

_**To SeiUsa fan:**__ Oh! Thank you very much! That's so kind of you. I'm glad you enjoyed my fic. Please do continue to read and review again! (^_^)_

_**To Sailor Sayuri: **__To answer your question; "Will the Star Lights be return their senshi powers?". Well… since I had originally based my first fanfiction (__**Please call me Odango**__) of what I wished for the 'continuation' to the anime series would be (the Universe/World had finally at Peace since then), there will not be any new or old enemies appearing anywhere in the story (and not to mention that I think I'm bad at writing fight scenes too. As you can see, I tried writing that previously in chapter 1 of this fic). And you already know by now, currently, they don't have their powers. Daijobu! Their senshi powers will be return to them *soon* and there will be a couple of (somewhat short) appearances of their female side/selves again (in the coming chapters). I do hope my reply is somewhat good enough as I can't give away too much of the plotline. Nevertheless, I do hope you will enjoy this chapter even if a bit (^_^)_

_**Important Notice: To the new readers that had stumbled upon this sequel, please do read PCMO for better understanding of the storyline.**_

**

* * *

= = Chapter 02 = =**

**A month ago (at the end of PCMO)…**

After Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru had left, the two remaining StarLights were inquired to give their response (by their princess) regarding the '_mission_' that was given to them almost two months before. Taiki was the first to be questioned. And as expected by Princess Kakyuu, Taiki did not even hesitate when he replied "I will stay on Earth."

But it was a different matter with Yaten Kou; also known as Sailor Star Healer, one of the Sailor StarLights and personal senshi of the Kinmoku Princess. It took a much longer time for him to finally make up his mind. Even though Princess Kakyuu had sensed Yaten's uneasiness, she had decided to just take no notice of them for both their sakes. Without doubt, she did wish for at least one of her Starlights to return back with them but she also knows that she can never make them stay with her forever if that meant sacrificing their own happiness (for hers) selflessly even though she; Kakyuu, the princess is liable as it is their duty. It is just felt wrong. And being the kindhearted princess that she is, Kakyuu can never make them choose her over their hearts. She just continues to smile towards him and said "Healer? What is your decision?"

Startled, Yaten could only clutch on tight both his hands onto his trousers. He really was not looking forward to this moment as he was still indecisive on whether he should really stay here on Earth or to go back to Kinmoku with his Princess, as it is his duty to do so.

"I…" Yaten began as he risked a glance towards Minako's direction but had instantly looked away from the golden haired girl when he caught her eyes as he diverted his eyes down at the ground instead. He knew exactly the sacrifice that he was going to make (at the moment) and he himself; at all honesty, was still hesitant of his hearts' desire.

Catching the sight of her eyes on him again had made it even harder for him to make his decision. Whatever his choice will be tonight, he have no doubt that it will change the lives of both his cherish persons, his princess; his obligated duty to her as a senshi, and to Minako Aino; the earth girl (and fellow sailor senshi) that had caught his interest, as he had kept saying to himself. But he also realizes that, no matter what, he must make up his mind now. For he might; probably, never get this chance (to choose) ever again in the future.

Having finally made up his mind, Yaten looks up at his Princess; with a determined expression yet sad at the same time, as he subsequently (and respectfully) bowed his head and said "I… I too, will stay on Earth. Please forgive me, Hime-sama."

Both Taiki and Yaten were expecting for a somber reply from the princess but instead, she gave them the sincerest smile; that, they ever seen, at the both of them and said "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Hime…!" concerned at this, both the star lights exclaimed with an unmistakable, sad tone, as were shown on their expression. Whatever they were about to say; at that moment, was instantly stopped by Kakyuu with a slight motion of her hand.

Looking at the both of them, Kakyuu; with a calm expression said "You have chosen what your _own_ hearts' true desire. Please, do not be troubled because of me. The times that the four of us had shared together will forever be in my heart. All three of you; Healer, Maker and Fighter, will always be my senshis, dearest family and friends. So, please believe me… I sincerely am very happy for you all. "

Upon hearing her words, tears were now flowing from both (the now) former Star Senshi(s)'s eyes as they knew that; the calmness that their princess had, was really just a facade. They know perfectly well that she was crying in her heart and was trying her best to be strong in front of them. For they all know that, this time, their separation will be longer and that they will not be at her side at all times.

Kazuomi; who stood by Kakyuu side, did not dare to say anything as he witnessed the scene that occurred between his princess and her two star lights. He knew how close they all were; for they were always together, ever since they were young. And the slight trembling of Kakyuu's hand in his hold; had no doubt, revealed to him that she was indeed trying her best to hold back her own tears. He immediately gave a slight squeezed to Kakyuu's trembling hand for support and nod slightly towards her as she turns to look at him. Thankful of his gentle and silent gestures, Kakyuu too squeezed his hand in hers and smiled at him. (A/N: To the new readers, Kazuomi is an OC that I had created and written previously in PCMO and also Kakyuu's fiancé.)

Princess Kakyuu then turns to look back at the two; still kneeling, figures before her and said "Please… Raise my dear friends." When the both of them had stood up, she walk up towards them; touched both their cheeks gently, and smiled with the unshed tears (now apparent for both the idols to see) in her eyes and said "This is not a good bye. We can always see each other again. Please remember that our planet Kinmoku, will always be your home. And I…" She stopped for a second when she felt a single tear; that she had, desperately, fought hard to hold back a moment ago, had finally fell from one corner of her eyes. Ignoring it for now, she then continues on and said "I will always be waiting for you with open arms. You can always come to see me no matter what. Okay?"

The two Starlights did not utter a word as they felt too overwhelm with it all. More so now, when they witness the single tear that had escaped from Kakyuu's eyes. They could only hold her hands in theirs and gave a nod as a response. All three of them then smiled weakly towards each other in understanding.

**Seiya and Usagi at that moment…**

The, now, lovers were sitting on a nearby bench and holding each other's hand. Usagi was leaning and resting her head onto Seiya's shoulder as he too rested his head on top of hers. Usagi was content on being with him as she silently sat by his side when Seiya suddenly spoke to her.

"Odango…?"

"Hmm?" Usagi said as she still kept her eyes closed, content with hearing the calm beating of his heart.

"I… can I believe that I'm finally… able to be with you… for real? It's… not… a dream… is it?" Seiya said with uncertainty as he cast his eyes downward, not daring to look at Usagi.

After unexpectedly felt the faint trembling of his hand in hers and noticing the sadness in his voice as he said those words, alarmed, Usagi instantly open her eyes. She look up worriedly at him and said "Seiya…?"

Still fixing his eyes downwards and avoiding his eyes from the beautiful angel beside him, he could not bring himself to believe that she had truly chosen him; a plain senshi from the planet Kinmoku who just so happens to also be an idol on Earth and, who is not from royalty (and their uncertain future together), over her own predestined one.

"Ne… oshitte kure?" Seiya said with uncertainty.

* * *

The four girls that was there; Makoto, Ami, Rei and Minako, was still puzzled by the events that they all had witnessed in front of them. Each with the same thoughts /What is going on here?/

Noticing their confused looks, Kakyuu then look at her former senshis and said "Please tell them. They deserve to know the truth." as she let go of both their hands and now to towards her fiancé who was waiting patiently for her.

"Please do not worry. I will protect her highness and our home with my very life." Kazuomi said and looking into her eyes; as Kakyuu grabs for his hand, he continued to declare, "This, I swear to you!" towards Taiki and Yaten.

Smiling affectionately at hearing his declaration, Kakyuu as she looks up at her fiancé, she then said "Kazuo-kun." To the four girls, she then turns to them and said "Please take care of them for me." And as soon as she had spoken those words; without waiting for their replies, both then soon left the area and towards the lovers at the other side.

Once they were finally out of view, the four girls; with the confused looks still lingering within each of their eyes, turns towards the two idols that still stood motionless in front of them.

"Why did you…?" Rei said as they all walk towards the two idols.

"What is this 'decisions' that Kakyuu-hime asked of you?" Makoto said soon after.

"Taiki-san?" Ami said as she looks up at Taiki's unreadable expression.

"Yaten-kun… what's going on?" Minako said as she turns to look at Yaten.

As if, only now realizing the girls, Taiki and Yaten finally snapped out of their 'hypnotize' state. Looking at them and then towards each other, both nod slightly with silent understanding as they then turns to look back at the four girls. They told them the truth of their so called 'Vacation' and what the 'mission' actually was. Upon finally finding out the truth, all the girls were struck silent.

After about 5 seconds or so of much silence later, and now knowing what the three light's actual 'mission' was, each of the girls was now seen blushing red. Well, two of them (Ami and Minako, of course) flushed more so than the other two girls. As both now, they had unmistakably known the reasons behind the change in the idols' attitude towards them.

* * *

"Ne… oshitte kure?" Seiya said again as he slowly turns to look at the Moon princess with that brilliant midnight blue eyes that, now, shown a self-doubting within them as well. Feeling fretful upon hearing and seeing his expression, Usagi grab hold onto Seiya's hand with both her hands and instantly, brought them towards her heart and enclosing it tightly within hers.

Realizing these, Seiya instantly flinched and flushed crimson. Although knowing of Seiya's; understandable yet apprehensive and panicky reaction, Usagi (with a deep blush of her own) determined to take no notice of it, as he continues on and franticly tried to gently remove his said hand from where she had placed them.

With a frantic shake of her head, looking up again at him and gazing deeply into Seiya's worried ones, Usagi said "Yume ja nai! I truly am here with you. I want to be with you… I love you, Seiya. Please, believe me."

Shocked; upon realizing his thoughtless and unnecessary distrustful towards Usagi, Seiya tried to apologize towards her "Odango… I'm sorry. I just-" but it was cut short, when Usagi (suddenly and gently) placed the tips of her fingers on his lips, releasing slightly her grip on his captured hand.

"No… don't say it. I understand." Usagi said as she smiled reassuringly at him.

Smiling in understanding, Seiya then proceeds to (chastely) kiss the tips of her fingers which were still held hovering on his lips before he grasp them into his hand. Having caught off guard, Usagi immediately went beet red. Noticing this, Seiya smiled cheekily at her before he pulls her towards himself. Encircling his lean yet strong arms around her; Seiya instantly kissed the top of her head gently and whispered, 'Gomen' before releasing her shortly, unaware of the two figures that was steadily approaching them.

A soft gentle voice was then heard calling to them, "Fighter. Usagi-chan."

Startled, both Usagi and Seiya quickly turn towards the direction of the person that called out to them. Upon recognizing the person, Usagi quickly got up and ran up to them and exclaimed "Kakyuu-chan!"

"Hime! Kazuomi-san!" Seiya said as he slowly walks up towards and bowed to the said couple.

"I see that you two had made up. That's wonderful." Kakyuu said with a smile.

Embarrassed upon hearing his princess' statement, Seiya instantly blushed and could only nod his head in confirmation. But, instead of nodding as Seiya had, Usagi did the unexpected by exclaiming happily, "Hai! I own Seiya now!"

This act; of course, made both their guests smile amusedly at them before they burst to giggles not a moment later. Seiya could only sweat drop and blushed at witnessing Usagi oblivious-ness. He truly was happy to hear those words but he still feel amaze of her innocence, especially when she looks at them all and said, "Ehh?? What did I say?"

* * *

The four inner senshis and former starlights were now walking towards the park's gate deciding that they should go home and leave the love birds to be alone. Makoto and Rei decided to stop by Crown's, leaving Ami and Minako alone with the two idols, of course, they did that on purpose.

As the two girls said their goodbyes and disappeared inside the parlor, the four people and would-be couples were left to tend to themselves. Realizing this opportunity left by the two girls, Taiki immediately glance towards the girl of his dreams and said "Please allow me to walk you home, Ami-chan." This unexpected act had truly surprise the said girl; for she only stood there, with an apparent blush seen on her fair cheeks.

Nodding her head slightly soon after, Ami replied "O-Ok… thank you, Taiki-kun…" as she also realize the newly added 'chan' towards her name by Taiki.

Smiling broadly now, Taiki walks up to the blue haired girl as he then arch his elbow gently signaling towards the much shorter girl and said "Doitashimasu. Shall we?" Although Ami was still in shock by Taiki's surprising act, she did, however manage to give him another nod of her head before slowly slipping her arm into them. Without another word towards the other two beside them, Taiki pulled Ami along and towards the direction of her house, leaving, the said pair now behind.

As both their silhouettes were out of view, Minako nervously glance towards the remaining member of the Three lights, not knowing what to say to him. But after noticing his rather 'gloomy' expression, Minako decided that it is best that she should leave and so turn towards her own home. But before she could take another step forward, a slightly strong grip on her arm had affectively stopped her from moving any further.

Turning to glance slightly towards the hand that still held on her arm and then at the person behind it, Minako did not know what to say. The silver haired bishonen's facial expression was slightly unnerving and he had his eyes fixed at the ground near her feet. Unable to comprehend with the form; that was Yaten, before her, Minako decided to remain quiet and wait.

After a moment, Yaten slowly look up at Minako and with a somewhat low voice; as he said "Please… let me… w-walk you home."

Blinking her eyes for a couple of seconds, as she did not expect those words from him, Minako was speechless. Noticing her reaction, Yaten instantly releases her arm and now; with a more steady tone than before, he repeated the words, "Please, let me walk you home."

Realizing that Yaten, had definitely offered to escort her, Minako finally turns towards the idol as she smiled and delightfully replied "That would be great. Arigatou, Yaten-kun."

Having heard of her respond, Yaten then walk up to her side (and a couple of steps infront), he waited for her. Noticing his action, Minako just smile and began to walk along side the reluctant idol's side.

After walking (in silence) for the last couples of minutes, Minako decide to break the ice and timidly said "I-is it… true? I… I mean… about your decision of… staying here is…"

"Yeah… it's true." Yaten replied with a surprisingly calm voice.

Not knowing what else to say to that, Minako only responds were "Aa…" and continue to walk in silence again.

"Ano sa…" Yaten suddenly said; after a moment's time and stopped walking, making Minako to stop a couple of steps away from him.

Turning to face him, Minako replied "H-hai..?" with nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Gomen…" was his only reply as he look at her.

Minako was confused. His sudden change in behavior was very un-Yaten-like, Minako was now curious to find the truth behind his words and said "Nani ka?"

"I… I still am not sure of my feelings now…" Yaten said as walk up to Minako and looked into her eyes.

"…." Minako did not say anything and waited patiently for him to continue for she knew that he was not finished.

Worried with the lack of respond from the golden haired girl in front of him, Yaten hurriedly added "I assure you, I will never play with your feelings." and continued on as he frantically added "I will definitely give you an honest answer soon! Dakara…!"

Surprised, Minako could only respond with a "Yaten…kun…" But, soon after, her facial expression changed with a lovely smile adorning her face that caused a thump to leap in his heart, Minako said "Em! I will wait for you…"

With the rarest smile; that surely will, melt hearts of whoever that saw it, appearing on his features, Yaten said "Arigato… Minako-chan."

Blushing brightly at Yaten's sudden application of 'chan' onto her name or rather that undoubtedly and astonishingly exquisite smile that was given to her only, Minako was again left speechless.

"Your house is just around the corner, right?" Yaten suddenly said as he gestured towards the said corner.

Not knowing what better word to reply with as she was still in shock, Minako only respond was "Em."

Turning again to the now blushing girl, Yaten suddenly reach out his hand towards her and said "Ano… can I hold your hand?"

Smiling in happiness, Minako replied "H-hai…"

**

* * *

School's rooftop (present)…**

Although they; Minako and Yaten, were not officially dating or become a couple, they did however seem to go everywhere together. Yaten still act like he normally does but Minako's sudden mellowness did not go unnoticed by the others, be it their friends or the other students at school.

It was lunchtime. As usual, they all were having their lunch at the roof top. Yaten was busy listening to his player (well, not really) when suddenly; he felt a shake, and heard a soft voice calling out to him. He quickly turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Minako. He immediately pulls out his earphones and switched the player off.

"Yaten-kun… we have to go to assemble at the lecture hall now." Minako said.

Dumbfounded, Yaten blinked and said "Eh? Why?"

"All students are required to come. They are going to announce the names of the students chosen for this year's 5days learning exchange to America."

"Sou ka?"

"Oi! Are you coming or not? We'll leave without you!" Seiya said as he waves at him, all of them except the two of them were now hurrying over to the staircase leading to the hall.

"Okay okay! I'm coming! Geez!" Yaten said as he stood up and dust off his trousers. He then turns towards the person beside him who was patiently waiting for him.

"Come on. Let's go… Minako-chan." Yaten said as he extended his hand towards her.

"Hai!" Minako said with a blush; still not used to the way Yaten call her, as she took his hand and began to walk beside him as it had becoming more of her habit now (whenever they were together) which seemed to delight Yaten, even though he never said it.

"What the heck were you day dreaming for?" Seiya said when Yaten finally join them.

"That's none of your business, idiot." Yaten retort jokingly, without looking at his dark haired band member and friend.

"Do you realize who you are talking to here?!" Seiya said as a single vein appear at the side of his forehead.

"Whatever."

"Why you little-!"

Witnessing the display of yet another squabble between the two, Taiki said; with a deep sigh, as he shook his head slightly from side to side and later crosses his arm together "It surprised, even me, of how undoubtedly you guys behave just like children every single time." Before turning around and continued on to say, "Come on. Ignore the kids. Lets' go, girls." as he dragged the two girls (Usagi and Minako) with the help of Ami and Makoto, away from them.

Startled by the disappearance of the precious girl beside him, Seiya then turns and exclaimed "Oi! Taiki! What do you think you're going with MY odango?! Taiki!"

"H-hey! Give her bac-! I mean, Wait!" Yaten too yells as he finally realizes Taiki and the others left as they turn a corner towards the Hall and leaving both bishonen behind them.

Turning and glaring 'sparks' towards each other; both boys now pointing at one another, shouted at the same time, "This is YOUR fault!" before they then hastily ran to catch after their friends. All of these were also witnessed by the other students that were nearby. Both idols soon flushed beet red when they received smirks and giggles from them all as they passed by.

**Tsuzuku (TBC)**

**

* * *

NOTICE:**

**Updates will not be regular in comings. I will only post the next chapter when I had the time. Reviews are much loved! So keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading. Sore Ja!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Dakara – That is why/ Therefore**

**Oshitte kure? – Please tell me?**

**Yume ja nai! – It's not a dream!**

**Nani ka? – What is it?**

**Sou ka? – Is that so?/ Really?/ Is that right?**

**Doitashimasu. – You are welcome.**

**Bishonen – pretty boys/ beautiful boys**

_End note: To any of you who did bother to read my notes, you are lucky to have read this! It was MY birthday yesterday (21.05.09)! So, greet me!! (Evil laugh) Now, where's my present?? (Evil laughs continues)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know that it has been more than 3 months since my last update! Please forgive me! I had a damn writer's block that just would not go away (after enduring the inescapable torture known as EXAMS!) and since then, all my ideas, inspirations…etc had vanished afterwards! As for my exam results (that is IF you are wondering/cared to know), I **PASSED**!! Muahahahaha~!! XD Huge thanks goes to all for the encouragement & support! Hugs~! (Cries of happiness) T-T And now, of all things, I'm even suffering of flu! (Mind you it's not the dangerous type!)

Ahem! Well, Anyway! Now that my inspiration for writing is gradually returning to me, I try to write again and in doing so; finally posted this chapter no.3 for you! This chapter did take me more than a month to complete! That's just how bad my writer's block condition is! But before we start, let's answer the reviews, ne?

_To __**Kentauride Jay**__: Thank you (even though it's been more than 3 months since my b'day)! Haha Oh, I'm sorry for making you wait. So here's the 3__rd__ chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

_To __**Unlove You**__: Arigato! I will try not to disappoint you! I'm glad that you find the translations useful. That's good to know. Although, I still consider myself not qualified enough to teach anyone (with the beautiful language). Hehe ;P_

_To __**SailorMoonFighter**__: Arigato! & a very Happy belated b'day to you too! =) I hope you will find this chapter worth reviewing and reading to again! Hehe Enjoy!_

_To __**SeiUsa fan**__: Thank you very much for the good luck wishes (it truly did heighten my spirits!), b'day greets & the kawaii usagi-chan (you did good! I don't even know how to make that! Aha)! Ara? My age? (Embarrassed) I'm in my twenties… I guess I'm probably older compared to you/all. You/all can call me 'Nee-san' if you like LoLs XD_

_To __**LostInFanfics**__: Haha XD domo-domo! As for the present, hehe that is very kind of you! Arigato! About Yaten's feelings towards Minako: I totally agree with you on that! I always have this notion of him being very shy or timid in the ways of love (judging by his personality)! I'm glad that someone other than me felt the same too! =)_

_To __**Sailor Sayuri**__: Aha! Thank you for the b'day greets & present! Hai! I agree with you, most fics do portray Yaten in that way. As I have mentioned above, I always 'see' him reacting in such a way (as you've said, shy & hesitant) in matters of the heart! When you think about it… It's kind of a normal reaction too, isn't it? _

Though saying all these (about Yaten's); I am, by no means, bashing any writer for portraying otherwise. I enjoyed reading the stories written either way too! =) That is, as long as they are not too OOC, it is fine by me (as I tried not to do on mine as well)!

Anyways, as always, thank you very much again for reading and reviewing! (^_^) Right! Onward with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**= = Chapter 03 = =**

**Inside, the school lecture hall…**

"…the following students were chosen not only for their excellent academic performance and individual character but also, as a result of the unanimous votes of the survey that were compiled by the school's website. Congratulations to you all!" Announced the headmaster of Jyuuban High School; Matsuhiro Himura-san, whom is a man known for his kind heart and demeanor. Applause from all the attendees; students and teachers alike, soon followed and was noticeably resonating within the building.

The teacher in charge; acting as the anchor, bowed her head as the headmaster walked pass by her as he move towards the chosen students and proceed to shake hands with each of them, then faces the chosen students again, and with a warm smile, he said "Omedetō! Ganbatte kudasai na."

Noting the pleased expression on his face and the feeling of pride emanating from him, the five chosen students all gave a courteous and poise bow towards their headmaster as they cheerfully exclaimed "Hai! Arigato gozaimasu! Ganbarimasu!"

The moment the five chosen students have uttered those words, another round of applause were again clearly heard within the auditorium.

Even though all the chosen students were emitting radiant smiles on the stage, secretly though, not all of them were feeling that excited on being chosen and departing for the States in a couple of week's time.

**Half an hour later…**

Most of the students are now slowly, returning to their respective class rooms and not as silently as they should had been. This was most especially true for the students from Usagi's, as the many students from the other class rooms nearby were all gathering there. They are gathering because all five of the top students from within the infamous class, was chosen and; predictable too, that many came to their class with the intent to congratulate each of them. The chosen students were famous in their own right. This is most especially true for the first three members of the group. There are; the Three Lights: Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou, Seiya Kou, and as well as the two old 'rival geniuses' of the class; Ami Mizuno and Umino Gurio.

Essentially, all the students and teaching staffs of Jyuuban High School already knew the names of whom; the chosen students were beforehand, as their names were already posted on the school's official website just a few days ago. And as for the five chosen students themselves, they also knew of it too but most of them would either choose to just acknowledge the news or like a certain someone, he just plainly ignored the matter. The later is true for Yaten Kou, unsurprisingly.

"Congratulations, Ami! I knew that you would be chosen. Well, it _IS_ an obvious choice after all!" exclaimed Makoto as she held both of Ami's hands excitedly.

"A-arigato, Mako-chan!" replied Ami as a hint of blush appearing on her fair cheeks.

Turning towards a certain brown haired boy, Makoto waved her hand towards the said teen and when she finally caught his attention, she then gleefully exclaimed "Oh! Congratulations to you too, Taiki-kun! I'm sure that Ami will be in good hands?"

"Thank you, Makoto-san! I'll be honored to do so. That is… if Mizuno-san wished so of me?" Taiki replied with a wink and a mischievous grin as both he and Makoto exchanged looks towards Ami.

"I'm sure she'll be glad! Isn't that right, Ami-chan?" Makoto said amusedly as she too then gave a playful wink at Ami.

Other students who had heard and saw this scene immediately started whistling, praising and congratulating to the both Taiki and Ami. Of course, upon hearing their cheers and as well as the said reply by the tall brunette had made, Ami instantaneously flushed crimson thus rendering her speechless.

Noticing her reaction, Makoto quickly pulled Ami towards a lesser crowded part of their class and away from Taiki's and the others' earshot as she teasingly whispered, "Ne? Doshita no, Ami-chan? You'll be spending more time together now! That's great news, isn't it? Besides! The others didn't mean any harm; they're just feeling happy for you two. So cheer up, ok!"

Embarrassed still, Ami bowed her head slightly and with a low voice, she replied "I-I know… but I… seeing him like that I… I-I'm not used to it… yet..."

Seeing her friend's flustered and timid posture as she looks down and uttered those words, Makoto took pity of her and immediately embraced her with a hug. "Daijobu! I'm sure you'll be fine, Ami-chan. Ne?" Makoto said as she stroke Ami's hair in a comforting motion.

Noticing that Ami had stayed silent, Makoto tried again and said "Gomen ne, Ami… You know that we were just teasing you back there, right?"

Glad upon receiving a nod from her dear friend, Makoto continues on and said, "I know for sure that Taiki-san was just trying to show how much he cares for you… well, in his own way. Though, honestly… I never would have thought of him as being the mischievous-type before. He was always the calm and reserved one amongst the three of them. Guessed one's character tends to alter when one is struck with love, huh?"

Giggling upon hearing that comment of Taiki as she retracted from her friend's embrace; although, her flushed cheeks was still rather obvious, Ami amusedly replied "Hai… wakarimasu. I never knew that he had that side of him too." Unknown to the girls that the said person had overheard them talking as a tint of blush was now seen forming on his features.

Meanwhile, Umino Gurio was also seen nearby, surrounded by Naru Osaka and the other students, as each gave their praises towards him for being selected as well. Overwhelm with the all excitement, neither one of the students ever notice that Yaten and Minako were not in class with all of them. As the would-be lovers had already left all the commotion beforehand and had escaped towards the rooftop.

And as for the popular couple; Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino, they were seen laughing together with the others and seemed thrilled for the news. Their fans from the fan club 'SeiUsa' were also seen surrounding them as they took many pictures of the lovely couple together to be posted on their renowned website. Many different shots were taken of them, all with happy smiles plastered on both of their faces and fans of the website will definitely be delighted with them. But, if they were being truly observant of the couple, they will notice how unnatural both of their smiles and behaviors were towards each other.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, **at the roof top…**

A moment had passed when eyes that were closed earlier; belonging to the silver haired bishounen gradually open themselves, revealing; a dazzling yet somewhat intense, pair of emerald orbs. The owner of the said twin orbs then gave a slight sideway glance towards his left; to where a certain golden haired girl was sitting on the same bench next to him. Since they (Yaten and Minako) had come up to the rooftop, both for a while now, have not spoken one word to one another. Neither one knew what to say to the other further causing the silence to continue on for several more minutes.

And yet, after the several minutes have passed, again, no words were spoken between them.

Seeing that Minako had stayed silent even; although, he was sitting next to her and now observing her intently, Yaten decided to break the silence. Sighed, he then said "Mendō sai na~!"

"Em…" Was the only responds that he got from Minako as she still refuses to turn and look at him. Instead, she chose to (absentmindedly) stroke some of her locks as she looked at a spot at her feet which is, really, had nothing interesting to stare at in particular.

"So what if it's 'a great opportunity to go there'?" he grunted as he said it and continued on saying, "…as if I cared much of it! The others are most suited for this type of thing than I am, especially those three. You agree with me, right?" Apparently finished with his rant, Yaten then turns sideways to fully gaze at Minako.

"…em."

Again, came, the same unenthusiastic reply from the golden haired beauty beside him as she gaze still fixed on the same spot in front of her hence, yet again, avoiding Yaten's eyes. Of course she was happy for him to chosen; but at the same time, she hated it as well. Because of this, Minako did not dare to voice her insecurity even though Yaten had clearly stated his apathy of his selection.

Sighing low, Yaten suddenly got up from his seat, walks over to Minako as he then stood silently in front of her. Suddenly realizing his presence in front of her, Minako finally decided to look up at him but still did not say anything. Seeing her response, Yaten then reach out his right hand towards her, gesturing her to take it.

Although rather confused by his action, Minako, nevertheless did as she was told, and so; placed her hand into his awaiting open palm. As soon as she did that, she was slowly tugged upwards from her seat and, with a surprising move; Yaten proceed to abruptly pulled her towards him self, capturing her in a one armed embrace and earning a surprised yelp from the girl.

Turning slightly he proceeded to bury his face on the side of Minako's neck and from within the long locks of her hair, Yaten said, "Gomen na… I shouldn't have said that. (Sighs) I'm not good at this…"

Truly shocked by his unexpected action, Minako immediately went red, as ripe as a tomato, while she stuttered the words, "Wha-"

Before she could ask him further, Yaten had all of a sudden tightened his embrace on her as he; with a tint of blush now appearing on his cheeks, muttered "Mada yo… mō sukoshi…"

Turning away from his 'hiding' spot on her neck as Yaten had now looked into the noticeably stunned bright orbs of the girl within his embrace; he then proceeds to chastely kiss the top of her head and laid his chin on top of her now bowed head as he continues to embrace her still.

Caught surprised by these acts; and as she blushed further, Minako stuttered again, "Y-Yaten-"

But, as sudden as his first ever given hug to her; Yaten abruptly pulls away from her and said, "We should get back now. They might wonder where we are by now."

"O-Okay…" was Minako's flabbergasted reply.

Yaten cursed him self inwardly, having realized that his abrupt change in attitude; without doubt, was making Minako feel uncomfortable. Almost instantaneously, he gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry..."

Although Minako could not comprehend as to why Yaten was apologizing to her for, she shakes her head faintly, looking up at him and blushing still, with a smile, she then replied, "Iie… Okoru arimasen..."

Seeing that lovely smile, adorning the features of the beautiful girl; Yaten could not help but blushed as he smiled at her as well. Presuming that she was in good mood again, he then make a swift seize for her hand, as he tugged lightly at it, and towards himself; he said, "Ikimasho, Minako-chan!"

"Em! Iko!" Minako replied happily and began walking loyally at his side.

Noting that her unambiguous cheerfulness had finally returned, Yaten grin contentedly at her as she then took led as they both walk towards the stairway (leading to the class rooms below). Unknown to him though, that; she had presumably assumed that he was apologizing for the hug and the kiss which he had given her earlier. If he were ever inquired of the said embrace (and 'gesture'), truth be told, he did not have any guilt of having done it.**

* * *

After school…**

As always, the group of friends walked home together before they each then parted towards different paths. Makoto, as usual, was the first to go to a separate direction, as she headed towards the Crown to meet up with her boyfriend Motoki. And then, it was Ami's turn to leave, who was accompanied by Taiki. And not long afterwards, it was Minako's turn to leave together with Yaten, of course. Thus making Usagi and Seiya, as the last ones left behind. After saying and waving each other goodbyes; as they usually did, the would-be couple then left, towards their own destination.

Finally, they were alone. Normally, both love birds would be seen talking or laughing at each other's jokes, just content with enjoying each other's company; all the way towards Usagi's home. Seiya would usually be listening on intently to every word that Usagi was saying to him; which was about anything, really. It can either be about; the food that she had had of the day, to the things that she wants them both to do during their weekends. Usagi would usually be very lively of about the slightest of things, but, not today. The usual habit did not happen. Both were just silently walking; side by side. Especially Usagi, she was being very silent. This is very unusual for her.

Worriedly, Seiya turns to glance slightly towards the girl beside him. As expected, she had a gloomy atmosphere surrounding her. His angel was sulking about something. And he knew for sure that it had something to do with what had happened today at school. Oh dear.

Making an attempt of what to say to her was always easy, but not now; this moment was the hardest, especially when she's sulking like this. But being the cool and composed; as he had confidently believed of him self at being, Seiya 'calmly' started off by saying, "A-Ano sa… Odango?"

Upon hearing her name being called out, flinching slightly, Usagi immediately stopped walking and turns to face him. With a sudden and an unusual cheerful air, she gave a smile towards him and said, "Omedetō, Seiya! I'm happy for you!"

"A-arigato…" Seiya replied as he was slightly taken aback by her cheerfulness. Although he was smiling at seeing her smile, his eyes still showed his concerns towards the lovely girl; who was now walking beside him again.

Turning fully now towards Usagi; after deciding to have yet another go to reassure her, Seiya began "Ne, Odango… I know that-"

But, for a second time; before he could finish the words, to whatever he was about to say to her, he was interrupted again by Usagi.

"It's only for five days, right? You worry too much! I'm fine, really!" Usagi insisted with yet another smile, now much bigger than before, to emphasize her statement. A smile that Seiya, knew, without doubt; was forced as there were no true joy within them. She was definitely worried about this news. And as he had expected and judging by her reactions, Usagi did not want to discuss the matter further. Figuring that there is no use of reassuring her of the needless worry, Seiya chooses to yield to her silent request. That is, at least for now anyway.

Composing himself almost immediately, he then gave her a mischievous smirk but not before he made an abrupt grasp for her left hand (which she used to hold her bag) and snatches the bag away from her. Slightly startled by his action, Usagi immediately pouts as she exclaimed, "Hey! What giv-"

Smirking yet again at the now pouting girl, he then playfully said, "If you want your bag back, try and catch me! If you can, that is…?"

Finally understanding what Seiya's real intentions were, Usagi decided to play along and pretended to be offended as she exclaimed, "No you don't! Don't you dare, Seiya! You won't-"

But before she could finish her supposed-rant, Seiya had chosen that same moment to escape, with Usagi's bag on tow; laughing all the way as he playfully ran away with it and calling out, "Just give up, Odango! You can't catch me!"

Of course, after seeing (and having heard of his very loud and rather childish) declarations of her 'suppose failure', had boosted her interest significantly as she finally gave chase. Thus began the chase of cat (Usagi) and mouse (Seiya). A few minutes of running afterwards, the chase was over. It ended with the mouse having been, rather surprisingly; caught by the cunning cat… or is that the rabbit?

****

Meanwhile Ami and Taiki…

The couple was walking silently together as the walk towards their destination as each was unsure of what to say to one another. After walking for couple more minutes without anything said, Taiki suddenly stopped his pace as he called out, "Ano… Ami-chan?"

Turning around to face the idol, timidly, Ami smiled as she replied "Hai?"

Taiki, seeing the sight of her smiling timidly at him, suddenly found him self somewhat tongue-tied as he caught himself staring at the girl facing him. He truly felt at awe at seeing her like that; as he continued to stare for a few seconds, content on just watching her like that. But when the said girl suddenly glanced downwards with furious blush now adorning her features, he finally snapped out of it. Feeling slightly ashamed with himself, he said "Gomen nasai! I shouldn't have…!"

Realizing these, Ami quickly shook her head from side to side and said, "It's alright... you don't have to apologize to me."

Still feeling somewhat guilty though, Taiki again tried to apologize and said "Ano… about earlier too… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ma-" but before he could finish his words, Ami suddenly approach him and chastely placed the tips of her fingers on his lips thus affectively stopped his apologetic confession.

Taiki, caught surprised by her move, as he blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds before he managed to muttered out, "Ami-chan…"

Shaking her head slightly from side to side yet again, Ami looks up at Taiki; with a sweet genuine smile, she then said, "I'm glad that I'm with you."

Taken by surprise by her unexpected words, Taiki was left speechless but at the same time, he could not help but smiled at her too. Capturing her hand, he then gave it a light squeeze before lacing his fingers with hers. He then gently brought them towards his lips again. Kissing her hand within his, and with a grin, Taiki happily replied to the beauty beside him, "Me too."

**

* * *

The Three Light's apartment, several days later…**

It was their off-night. On such nights, the idols would usually be enjoying their day-off and hang out with the girls. But not tonight, tonight they boys are taking a break from all activities for a nice relaxation, or rather, watching TV in their unbelievably huge Game room.

Their leisure moment was suddenly interrupted when their IM (short for Intergalactic Mailer), gave out a humming sound. For any onlooker, it mighty look like a seemingly harmless, semi-rectangular-shaped which kind of look a bit like an 'ordinary jewelry box', with a rather unique symbol attached to it. Tsuzuki, their manager; had seen and came across it once before, during one of his occasional personal visits to their home and had commented on it's fairly unusual-ness but later did not make any other comments about it, much to the Three Lights' satisfaction.

As Taiki was the nearest to it, he immediately got up from the sofa and promptly walk towards the contraption to check up on it. Pressing several spots on the device; which would seemed to be of random points on the device, the humming then soon stops. And as soon as the humming stops; suddenly, a small parcel bearing the symbol of the Royal Palace of Kinmoku, had magically appearred. It was as if, it had came from out of no where.

Puzzled, Taiki proceed to pick up the small package. Carefully, he removed the wrapping; which was beautifully made from the finest material used only by the Royal family of Kinmoku. He then proceed to retrieve the letter from within it. Opening the said letter, Taiki began scanning through its content.

After about a few seconds later, a certain silver-haired bishounen was now seen looking rather restless within his seat. Unwilling to wait a second longer than he deemed necessary for Taiki to reading finish reading it, Yaten eagerly said, "Oi, Taiki! Nan desho ka? Shigoto ka?"

Feeling rather irritated for being interrupted of his reading, Taiki then turns towards his impatient silver haired companion and replied, "Iie… Shotai moraimasu! Kakyuu Hime-sama kara!"

"Oh? Wonder what's it about?" Seiya then said, having an interest with it now at the mentioned of their princess's name, he eagerly got up from his seat and walks over towards the tall brunette.

Looking at the invitation card in his hand yet again, Taiki said, "Her highness and Kazuomi-sama have requested all of our presence to their unification ball and wedding! And according to this, it's… three days from now."

"Eh… Kekkon ka? I can't believe it's time already…" Seiya said with a fond smile as he touched his chin lightly, feeling happy for their royal couple's union.

"Chotto matte! We don't have our powers, remember? It was sealed when we were back on Kinmoku. How the heck are we suppose to go there?!" Yaten said impatiently yet again.

Glaring slightly at Yaten; for his considerably loud perception of their known predicaments, Taiki chooses to ignore him as he then continued to read the card, "Hm… well, it says here that she had already lifted… the seal… eh?"

Confused with what the card had proclaimed, Yaten quickly began to search from his memory for any hints to when any supposed-annulations of the seal had taken place, during their Princess visit to Earth over a month ago. Finding no leads or even clues to when it may have had happen, he then said "How that happened…? I don't feel any different than before…"

Suddenly, remembering a crucial part of their seals that their princess's had bestowed upon them all, Taiki quickly rolled up his right sleeve and starts examining something on his skin. This action gained him curious and confused looks from both of his friends. Although they were somewhat taken aback by his action, they did not voiced their concerns for it.

After a full minute of groping his own arm, and now looking evidently satisfied; with whatever it was that he did not find on his skin, he turn to look at the other two guys who was now standing near by with expressions that clearly shows confusion and concerns for their comrade.

"Look! It's not there anymore!" Taiki said smiling happily as he presented his 'examined' arm towards them, revealing his smooth pale skin.

"Huh? What's wrong with it before?" both of the other idols said, as they did not quite grasp of what Taiki was saying at all.

"The seal, of course!" exclaimed Taiki with a tone that clearly sounded 'Duh!'

(_Story's Fact: Before the Star Lights' departure for Earth about four months ago, each was given a seal to prevent them from using their senshi powers. Each seals were then placed on different parts of their body. Taiki's seal was placed on his right forearm; while Yaten's seal was on his left shoulder and Seiya's seal was placed below his right collar bone. And these seals are made to only be visible to them._)

Shocked, as they had finally remembered, both Yaten and Seiya then proceed to check on their seals too. And as Taiki had proclaimed, both their seals were definitely gone as well!

**Tsuzuku (TBC)**

* * *

**End Note: **Some moments of Taiki/Ami and Yaten/Minako for you all! Their scenes are longer too! Sō shite…! Dang! Dang! Dang! Their powers are back! As always, thank you again for reading everyone! Please do leave me a review! Every review are read and are much appreciated. And even if you just left a short note or saying that you: 'Like it', 'Nice', '=)' or etc, I am still pleased for receiving it. That's all for now! Till the next chapter, Ja ne! (^_^)/

_Now, explanations on some parts taken from this chapter (if you cared to know, if not, just ignore this): _

_1) The __**cat and mouse joke**__ bit, where I had written: 'surprisingly caught by the cunning cat… or is that rabbit?' The rabbit part was truly about Usagi-chan, since __**Usagi**__ in the Japanese language means __**Rabbit**__! (Haha get it? No? …Err… then please, just pretends that it was funny… ok?) _

_2) And as for the __**IM**__ (Intergalactic Mailer), it's the same device used by Seiya, to inform Kakyuu/Kazuomi of his return to Kinmoku as written previously in chapter... of PCMO._

**TRANSLATIONS: **

_**NOTICE: **__As of now, I will only make translations for __**NEW**__ words. Previous repetitive words will no longer be included in this section. I assumed that you all already know or remember the meanings to those words by now, right? __This translations notes are meant for your understanding of the story only. If there are any errors, please do not hesitate to correct me, ne?_

_**Gomen Nasai – **__Please (do) forgive me/ I apologize_

_**Omedet**_**ō**_**! – **__Congratulations!_

_**Ganbatte kudasai na. – **__Do your best/ Good Luck__**.**_

_**Ganbarimasu! – **__(We/I) will give it our best!_**or**_(We/I) will do our best!_

_**Mendō sai na~! – **__(So/Truly) troublesome!_

_**Mada yo… mō sukoshi… – **__Not yet… a little bit (longer)…_

_**Iie… Okoru arimasen… – **__No… I'm not angry (with you)…_

_**Ikimasho, Minako-chan. – **__Let's go, Minako._

_**Nan desho ka? Shigoto ka? – **__What is it? A work/job/mission?_

_**Iie… Shotai moraimasu! Kakyuu Hime-sama kara! – **__No… (We'd) received an invitation! It's from Her Highness Princess Kakyuu!_

_**Eh… Kekkon ka? – **__A Wedding, huh?_

_**Chotto matte! – **_Wait (a minute/second)!

_**Sō shite…!**_** – **And…!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone. It has been so long since I last updated isn't it? Gomenasai! The main reasons for my 'absence' are due to major lack of inspiration/muse, decreasing interest in SM and busy with working life in general. But please do not be alarmed tho! I will not discontinue this story as I intend to see/write it through to the end. Hopefully, I'll be able to write this story without having to go on another long break again. I will try to update at least once a month (as usual) or twice, if I could, but no promises on the latter though. Once again, I am sorry!

Thank you all for the reviews; you don't know how much that truly means to me! To all the new readers, welcome! I will try my best not to disappoint you all!

**Important note/Reminder:** *_Seiya, Yaten and Taiki regaining their senshi powers_* The release of their seals was just an indication that they've passed Kakyuu's test BUT there will be NO battles with the unknown, new or old enemies and such (not to mention that I really and truly sucks at writing fighting/battle scenes anyway). This story will only be about Romance, Angst and Friendship.

_I apologize if my grammars, vocabs and writing are kind of rusty... it has been quite a while and English is not my first language. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

**= = CHAPTER 04 = =**

**Two days later…**

The girls had decided to gather at their usual hangout the Crown before going to the park to meet with the boys. Ami and Makoto were the first ones to arrive followed by Rei and Minako and finally, Usagi. As they all had agreed, they will make the journey to Kinmoku one night before the wedding day seeing as it was also a public holiday the day after.

The girls were the first to arrive to the agreed location. It was the same isolated area of the park that the three lights had used prior; as their landing space. They sat waiting by a large pine tree near the lake when both Hotaru and Setsuna had arrived soon after, as they were invited by the Royal Bride and Groom as well.

"Konnichiwa. Okurete iru masu ka?" Setsuna said as she and her adopted daughter (and fellow senshi) Hotaru; came and waved at their direction.

Noticing them, Usagi smiled brightly waving back at both senshi(s) excitedly as she happily responded, "Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan! Iie, Daijobu! We've just arrived ourselves. We all are a bit early actually. The boys will be here in another twenty minutes or so." And quickly motions the two newcomers to join them as they were all now sitting on the grass by the pine tree.

Though their presence did not surprise Usagi, but it did however; showed that the outers have finally and truly accepted the lights as comrade and of their relationships. This was especially assured as the Outers have received the news from Seiya himself; when he had visited them and they in turn, had greeted him kindly. This truly is a good response that they both; Seiya and Usagi, have been waiting for since they have become a couple. And it was most especially meaningful for Usagi as she now has the consent from them. Although that being said, it was still a slightly awkward moment especially when Haruka and Seiya met; they do have a kind of 'bad history' prior and all.

"Haruka-san tachi wa?" Rei inquired when the two newcomers had finally sat down and joined them all.

Setsuna was about to reply but Hotaru beat her to it and said, "They couldn't make it but ask us to send their blessings and well wishes from them instead. Ne, Mama?"

"Hai. Michiru had a call from her manager yesterday, about a sudden and unscheduled concert in Paris tonight. And Haruka is accompanying her there." Setsuna replied and turn to look at her daughter.

"Sou ka? That's alright. I'm sure they would understand." Usagi assured them both and smiled warmly at them both.

* * *

**About ten minutes later...**

As they all sat waiting for the three idols arrival, and as they had arrived much earlier than the agreed time; the girls thought back of the events that took place just several months prior. "It's already been five months since… I sometimes still can't quite believe that all of that actually happened. And now, with them deciding to stay here and all, I mean." Makoto said aloud as she leaned her back slightly with both her hands as a support and gazed up at the dark starry night sky.

"I know…" replied Minako who sat beside her. She too then look up at the night sky and said, "I sometimes thought that all of this was just a dream. It is the same feeling I had when they had first came and when they had went away too."

Usagi who was sitting closest to the two, remembered all but in particular, her breakup with Chiba Mamoru. He was the reincarnation of her beloved, Prince Endymion, whom everyone (including herself) had always believed to be the one and only soul mate for her so as to fulfill her destiny. But alas, it was not meant to be, as revealed by Setsuna or rather; by the late Queen Serenity, that the known fact was not entirely accurate.

The truth, as shown by Setsuna's vision of the future; was that Usagi could still create the new Crystal Millennium Kingdom without having Prince Endymion to rule by her side. The prophecy may have been true when Usagi was still living as the sole Moon Princess, Princess Serenity; in the old Moon Kingdom but it was not meant to be with her new life now as Tsukino Usagi, the daughter to Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. She even had a younger brother named Tsukino Shingo.

Despite the fact that she is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, she is also now an earthling. As Princess Serenity, in her old-life, she truly did love her betroth prince but ever since she lived and grew up as 'Tsukino Usagi' on Earth, she felt very different than she used to. This revelation of the heart was also shared and true for Prince Endymion, or more specifically; Chiba Mamoru as well.

During the era of the old Moon Kingdom, their love for one another was unrivalled and was envied by all. Bond to be married, merging the two great kingdoms had also been planned and these arrangements were agreed upon by both parties as they truly believed that they were meant to be together eternally. But, as Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru, it was an entirely different situation for them both now. Both had realized that they each have their own dreams that they wanted and pursuing their 'old' love does not seem as major priority as it was right now. To make these change in their lives a verity, everyday they would find themselves loving and seeing each other more of a sibling-friend-relationship instead of an actual love for one another as individuals. These had in turn, subconsciously, caused the both of them to felt somewhat disheartened with each other's presence especially when they were on their dates or having talks of their future together. Although they did not speak about it, they did however have always known deep in their hearts that if they continue this relationship as they are now, it won't be same as it was before ever again and they would only end up hurting each other instead. And as the prophecy was already set, breaking off their relationship was definitely are out of the question.

But then, the appearance of the Three Lights triggered something that will forever change the course of both of their lives and the Lights' as well. This was most especially true for Usagi, when the leader of the Lights, Seiya Kou; came into her life. And the brief, yet meaningful, moments that they shared during those times; had made Usagi began to carefully rethink of what she truly wanted to do for the future. And being together with HIM, is what mattered the most in her life now. Of course, their breakup still hurts but Mamoru and Usagi both realized that it had to be done sooner or later as it was for their best interest after all.

* * *

Usagi's musing was soon interrupted by the arrival of the said awaited persons. A bright smile immediately adorned Usagi's expression as their silhouettes come into view. All the girls can be seen blushing bright as they looked on and was at awe at the boys' attire. Their outfit were consists of a pale-colored casual shirts with loosely worn black ties and with their sleeves being rolled slightly up, showed their lean muscles much to the girls delight. Each had worn their shirts differently; Taiki with his' tucked-in, Seiya's loosely tucked and Yaten's free. The dark-colored vest that they worn were left unbuttoned, and a slightly tight-fitting dark slacks with chains at the side of it was also donned on. To finish off their look; black army-like boots was also worn and that gave them a much more stylish and enigmatic look than the clothes that they normally wore. All in all and judging by their glam-up appearance, they must have just finished recording for an entertainment show and went straight to the meeting place soon afterwards.

"Sorry we're late. Hope you girls didn't wait too long. The show took more time than we all had anticipated... we didn't even have time to change..." Seiya said gesturing to their attire while smiling apologetically as the three approach them.

Standing up to greet them, "It's okay... We didn't wait long." Usagi replied sort of nervously as a huge blush had now adorned her fair features when Seiya finally stopped and now within an arms-reach; in front of her. She felt surprisingly shy seeing him looking like that and somehow she just could not look up at his eyes properly. Her action though did not go unnoticed by the others girls because they immediately giggled among themselves which, of course, gained a side-glare from Usagi. Even though they laughed at her 'dilemma', they had to admit that Seiya was definitely breath-takingly gorgeous to look at and by wearing those clothes; it just made him standout even more than usual. Well, all three of them were.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Seiya inquire as he tilted his head slightly to the side in a confuse manner while looking directly at Usagi, clearly baffled by the girls' behavior.

Surprised by his question, Usagi replied rather quickly than she should have and continues to laugh it off nervously, "Eh? N-nothing! It's nothing! Ahaha…" While all the time patting Seiya's shoulder slightly to emphasize that it was nothing at all, which of course, gaining even more curiosity and confusion from the said person before her.

/Wonder what's up? She looks kinda flushed. I hope she's not coming down with a cold./ Seiya thought as he continues to watch Usagi's rather unusual behavior. Worried, he places the back of his palm onto Usagi's forehead. His action instantaneously stilled her and soon caused another wave of hot blood rushing upwards as she began to blush more furiously than before, if that even possible.

"Hmm… It's a little bit higher than usual. Are you sure you're alright, Odango?" Seiya said worried as he continues to examine her temperature now with his own forehead touching slightly against her's. Unable to say a single word because of the sudden rush of blood, Usagi could only manage to give a nod although it was done rather sluggishly.

Unconvinced, Seiya continues to look on for few more seconds longer but then finally decided to give up and worriedly said, "Okay… if you say so Odango. But please do tell me if you don't feel well alright?"

Usagi just nodded again in reply as she touches where Seiya's forehead had a moment ago. Seemingly satisfied with her response, he then playfully ruffles the top of her head which had in turn made his favorite girl to finally look up at him but now; with a slight glare as she gave a cute pout of protest towards his treatment. She had taken quite some time to do her hair before coming. Witnessing the sight before her, Setsuna could not help but smile warmly. They truly were good for each other.

* * *

Yaten and Taiki who was also witnessing their friend's playful display of affection towards the Moon princess, could not help but smiled as well. Even though Seiya was always smiling before, it was somehow looked strained (and forced). Others might not think so or see it but the three of them had been together for so long to know the difference in Seiya's smiles. Seeing Seiya actually smiling happily now and the change they have seen in his overall demeanor, made them glad that they had decided to stay on Earth. Of course, the same is said for themselves too. Well, maybe just two of them, seeing as the silver-haired haven't really done much for his 'predicament'.

Taiki's muse was then interrupted when he saw Ami watching him silently with a shy smile adorning her face. Leaving Yaten behind, he quickly made a beeline towards her as she was now leaning against the pine tree behind her. He immediately stood by her side, smiling and said, "Sorry for making you wait."

Looking up towards the taller boy, "It's alright. So how did the show go?" Ami replied with a seemingly even tone but she was actually fighting hard to keep herself sounding calm. Like Usagi, Ami too find that Taiki's appearance as captivating and she honestly could barely stood up straight; so as to why she was leaning on the tree.

Meanwhile, Yaten was still contemplating whether or not he should go towards HER but his thoughts was cut short when the said girl in turn decided to go towards him instead. When Minako was walking towards him, his heart skipped a beat and as if on reflex, he unconsciously brought his hands out of his trouser pockets. And now with her standing in front and smiling at him, Yaten's eyes widen somewhat slightly as he then awkwardly smiled back at her.

"Em… Hello." Yaten said then, unsure of what he should say to her.

Although slightly disappointed by his lack of words, Minako still brightly replied, "Hello Yaten-kun."

Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei and Makoto shared bemused smiles and sighing at the same time as they witness the very short and rather awkward greetings of the two. Each of them having the same thoughts of /Wonder how long will he make Minako wait?/ and /Eh? What? That's it?/

The girls musings was cut short when they heard Usagi call out to them and beckon them to join her and the others near the lake. As they all gathered, Usagi then looked on and said, "Are you ready?" Receiving a nod from each of her fellow senshi(s) and she begin her transformation to Eternal Sailormoon, and yell "Moon Eternal, Make up!"

More transformations chants were then followed and heard until the only ones left were the three lights. The now gathered sailor senshi(s) immediately formed a circle linking each other's hands to teleport them all to Kinmoku and waited for the boys. But when the girls saw them just standing there and looking the same as before without any intention to join them all, Usagi turn to Seiya as she stretch out her hand towards him (believing that the three of them still didn't have their senshi powers) and questioningly said, "Seiya?"

Seiya just smiled and then turns towards his two friends with a nod, he then reaches into his pocket and a familiar looking earpiece which was soon tucked onto each of their ears. With a confident looks in each of their eyes, they then yell-out their transformation chants and a bright light soon illuminates around them. And instead of the three lights; standing in their place was three gorgeous but very familiar and missed outer senshi(s). They are the Sailor Star Lights of Kinmoku; Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter!

Shocked but happy by their appearance, the other sailor senshi(s) could only look on in awe as the Starlights gracefully walk towards them and each then taking their place with them all in the circle. Nodding their heads, together they began their teleportation chant and make their journey for Kinmoku as they all left Earth in a bright golden light.

**Tsuzuku (TBC)**

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it was so short. Anyway, that's it for chapter four of ABYS. Thank you so much for stopping by to read my story. See you all again on the next chapter and please do leave me a review if you can! Till then, Ja ne! (^^)/

**Translations:**

**_Konnichiwa. Okurete iru masu ka?_** – Good evening. (I hope) we aren't late?

**_Haruka-san tachi wa?_** – Where are Haruka and (others)?


End file.
